


afterglow

by milkysvngie



Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [5]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Sunoo, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom Park Jongseong, M/M, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Punishment, Smut, Sub Kim Sunoo, Sub Park Sunghoon, Switch Park Sunghoon, Teasing, Top Park Jongseong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysvngie/pseuds/milkysvngie
Summary: sunghoon accidentally ruined jay's painting he worked so hard on.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon/Park Jongseong
Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130732
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	afterglow

"bad puppy!" jay growled after seeing what his boyfriend did.

sunghoon swore he didn't mean to. he was just playing with his ball, waiting for sunoo to wake up and play with him. he accidentally throw it a little to hard, the ball hit one of many vases they had and it hit the paint palette making the paint smear on jay's painting on which he was working for almost a week. it was ruined now. there was no way to fix it, it was only useful for trash and nothing else, which meant that park will have to do the assignment again and he had only a couple of hours left. sunghoon was sorry, he didn't mean to do that, it was all an accident. jay knew, but he couldn't stop but be angry. he worked so hard.

"you're getting punished" the older said, staring into a new canva he already placed on the easel. "go to the bedroom, take off your clothes and wait in the corner, sitting on your knees. i will come when i'm done with this, understood?" he asked, glaring at his boyfriend who whined pitifully and nodded his head.

he will show his owner he was a good puppy. he was just a little dumb and made a mistake, but that was okay because he's gonna be a good puppy and fix everything. at least that's what the boy thought.

+×+

sunghoon waited for exactly four hours, seventeen minutes and forty three seconds. he was able to tell thanks for the ugly watch sunoo put on the wall when jay wasn't home. his knees hurt so bad at this point and he wanted to eat. luckily kim brought him water after two hours, so he wasn't thirsty. he knew he could move and make himself more comfortable, the older wasn't looking, he wouldn't know, but hoon wanted to be good so bad, even if it meant he has to be in pain.

so after that time jay finally came to the room. he was actually surprised after seeing his boyfriend in the position he told him to be. sunghoon was often hyperactive and got bored quickly so that was really weird that he stayed like this. he must have really tried his best. the oldest was amazed.

"you really stayed like this all the time?" he asked, he still couldn't believe it. the younger only nodded. "you can speak."

"y-yes! i was a good puppy and stayed! didn't want to make d-daddy angrier" hoon said looking in the other's eyes hopefully. he really hoped he deserved some praise.

jongseong squatted in front of the boy and took his face into his hands. he pressed a sweet kiss to his forehead and smiled. "don't think daddy was angry at you, baby, okay? it was an accident. yes, i raised my voice, but i'm not mad anymore, especially not at you. you were such a good pup, listening to daddy and doing what he told you, but there's one more thing left, hmm?" he explained and gave the younger another kiss on the forehead. "you're going to watch me fuck sunoo and if you won't touch yourself nor come until the baby's done, you're gonna get a reward, okay? speak."

"okay, daddy" he said with a little smile.

jay was cruel. he knew how arousing to sunghoon was to watch his two boyfriends fuck. he literally could come just from watching them and stroking his cock two times max. he was just a sensitive dumb pup, he didn't know any better. but he was challenged today and he was going to do that. he was patient for a long time already, he could manage for some more time, right?

+×+

he couldn't. it was hard. sunoo and jay were right in front of him. the older thrusting into sunoo with hard and fast motion. they were moaning so loud and sunghoon was almost sure they were louder than usual only to make him suffer more.

he tried his best not to accidentally rut his cock against the carpet and make it harder for himself. he was barely managing at this point. he even kept his eyes closed for most of the time, but it didn't really help.

finally, after what felt like eternity (which was thirty three minutes and fifty two seconds in reality, sunghoon counted of course) park heard that typical moan sunoo got out of himself every time he came. he was right. when jay moved a little bit to the side he saw the youngest laying on his back, sperm decorating his abdomen and chest.

the oldest got out of bed after whispering something to sunoo and kissing his cheeks. he squatted in front of sunghoon again.

"such a good pup for daddy, right? didn't come without permission" jongseong praised and took the younger's wrist into his hand making him get up from the floor. he took him to the bed. "our foxy is ready for a second round, why don't you fuck him, while i take care of your puppy hole? speak."

"y-yes daddy, i will make foxy feel good" sunghoon said. he was so ready.

jay smirked. hoon placed the head of his painfully hard cock against the younger's rim and bottomed out with one thrust. he knew the younger was more than ready to take him, especially after being fucked by jong's cock. his thrusts were fast and messy, which made the oldest laugh at him a little.

he felt jay playing with his tail butt plug. trusting it in and out at the same pace as he thrusted his own hips. sunghoon was sure the older was especially avoiding his prostate.

"ready for my cock, pup? speak" jay asked and kissed the younger's tail bone.

"y-yes daddy! p-please fuck me."

the fact that he was neglected for so long made him feel even more sensitive. two thrusts touching his prostate were enough for him to come deep in sunoo, who just giggled feeling the older's cum inside.

"good puppy" kim giggled and patted his boyfriends head. "do you think you can continue and make foxy come again?"

sunghoon nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twt♡](https://twitter.com/kittyboykiki?s=09)   
>  [ cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/kittyboykiki)


End file.
